


Zanim cię poznam

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post!HLV, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft nazwałby go głupcem, choć wie, że z bratem łączy go, poza więzami krwi, wiara w przeznaczenie. Tyle że według Mycrofta wszechświat to chłodno wykalkulowana seria zdarzeń, mniej lub bardziej prawdopodobnych, ale wciąż rzeczywistych - takich, które faktycznie miały miejsce. Sherlock w swoim umyśle widzi jeszcze wszystkie te wydarzenia, które <i>mogły być</i>.<br/>Wie, że on i John <i>mogli być</i>.</p><p>Post!His Last Vow. Może być czytany jako sequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1361830">Wyważonej lekkości samotności</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wszystkie zdarzenia, które mogły być

* * *

I loved you  
Before I even knew you  
’Cause I loved the simple thought of you

* * *

 

Sherlock wchodzi po schodach do mieszkania na Baker Street powoli i metodycznie, tak jak przeprowadza swoje eksperymenty, tak jak bada miejsca zbrodni. Nieśpiesznie. Prawie ostrożnie. W ciszy. John wbiegł pierwszy, a Sherlock nie miał odwagi podążyć tuż za nim. Milcząco pozwolił mu na wściekłość, postanawiając dać mu też chwilę na ochłonięcie. Wcześniej John kazał mu się, _do kurwy nędzy_ , przymknąć, dlatego Sherlock nie odważył się powiedzieć już żadnego słowa. Dłonie Johna były zaciśnięte w pięści, ale nawet pomimo to Sherlock mógł stwierdzić, że drżały.

Gdy Sherlock przekracza próg mieszkania, John stoi na środku salonu z opuszczoną głową, oddychając ciężko, na przemian ściskając dłonie w pięści i rozluźniając je. Sherlock zatrzymuje się tuż przy wyjściu, choć nie jest pewien, dlaczego to robi ani dlaczego nie może zrobić ani kroku dalej. Nie odzywa się.

— Więc masz, czego chciałeś! — John przerywa ciszę krzykiem, tak że Sherlock mimo woli drży. — Nie chciałeś, żebym do niej wracał, i znowu wyszło na twoje. Musisz być teraz tak kurewsko szczęśliwy.

— John — wydusza pomimo zakazu, ponieważ _nie może_ tego słuchać.

— Znowu miałeś rację. Znowu miałeś cholerną rację! — John uderza dłonią w biurko. Sherlock wypuszcza drżący oddech, przymykając powieki na moment. — Cholerną rację — dodaje John gorzko po chwili. Sherlock otwiera oczy i przygryza dolną wargę.

Nie odważa się jednak spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy, gdy odpowiada:

— Przykro mi, John. — Nie potrafi też zdobyć się na nic powyżej szeptu.

John prycha ironicznie i Sherlock czuje na sobie jego wzrok.

— Tak, z całą pewnością — rzuca, wysyłając Sherlockowi ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim wyjdzie do swojej dawnej sypialni.

Sherlock stoi bez ruchu. Echo jego własnych słów odbija się w jego umyśle głośniej niż kiedykolwiek.

 _Wybrałeś ją wybrałeś ją wybrałeś ją wybrałeś ją wybrałeś ją_.

Wie, że to jego wina. Błędną decyzję podjął świadomie już na samym początku. Mimo że miał wrażenie, że w jakiś nielogiczny sposób łamie swoje przyrzeczenie, nie był w stanie okłamywać Johna. Okazało się, że przysięgi złożone przed samym sobą były trwalsze niż te, które ślubował na weselu Johna. On jest temu winien. Nie chodzi już nawet o nienawiść, którą żywi do samego siebie; do niej zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Wypełniając jedną obietnicę, złamał drugą: zniszczył szczęście Johna. Powiedział mu prawdę o jego żonie. I chociaż pierwszą i jedyną osobą, która wchodziła w grę po Mary, jest Sherlock, chociaż John do niego wrócił i znów z nim zamieszkał, chociaż John całował wtedy, przez tę jedną noc, jego ciało i usta - to wciąż on jest winny. John _chciał_ Mary, chciał życia z Mary, i miałby je, gdyby nie on. Czy w prawdzie leżała racja? Wie, że nie. A jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił kłamać.

Krótki powód to fakt, że John był w niebezpieczeństwie. Dopóki żył, Mary nie dałaby mu spokoju. Dopóki była Mary, wisiała nad nimi groźba Magnussena. Ludzie mszczący się na Mary z całą pewnością nie okazaliby litości jej mężowi, nawet gdyby ten był nieświadomy. Wszystko opiera się na powiązaniach. Prosty związek zależności.

Natomiast drugi, bardziej skomplikowany: pozwolił swoim zabezpieczeniom runąć. Jego ochrona nie działa wybiórczo. W pewnym momencie życia osiągnął stan, w którym było jedno lub drugie: pełna zapora lub dalsze cierpienie. Wtedy wybór był prosty. Nie widział najmniejszego powodu, dla którego miałby pozostawać _ludzki_ ; nie było nikogo, dla kogo ta gra byłaby warta wszystkiego, co się z nią wiązało. Potem pojawił się John i Sherlock po raz pierwszy od lat zaczął odczuwać wątpliwości; z początku łagodne, jak słaby puls wyczuwalny w żyłach, gdy przyciśnie się je palcem, z czasem coraz silniejsze i coraz trudniejsze do odparcia. Wszystko to gwałtownie przerwał Moriarty ze swoją grą i choć Sherlock nigdy tego nie przyzna na głos, przez moment był mu wdzięczny. Zniknięcie z Londynu oznaczało nie tylko ucieczkę od sławy; oznaczało również rozłąkę z powodem jego nawracających chwil zawahania. Miał nie widzieć Johna przez rok, może dłużej; przez tak długi czas wróci do normy, wróci do swojej małej nirwany. John miał na ten okres zniknąć z jego życia.

John nigdy nie zniknął. Jego umysł wciąż i wciąż przywoływał każdą odbytą rozmowę, powtarzał je w kółko jak modlitwę. Głos Johna w jego głowie zawsze był tak samo donośny i realny, nawet gdy zaczął słyszeć słowa, które nigdy nie padły. W Indiach śnił o nim każdej nocy. W Rosji, drżąc z zimna w jednym z hangarów mafii, widział go i miał wrażenie, że może go dotknąć. W Serbii mógłby przysiąc, że John stoi obok niego, szepcze mu do ucha słowa otuchy, prosząc, by się nie poddawał, by wytrzymał, by pamiętał, po co przez to wszystko przechodzi.

Wnioski były niepodważalne. Sherlock nie musiał nawet podejmować decyzji, by opuszczać swoje zapory ochronne, by odgonić biegające wokół niego psy myśliwskie; uświadomił sobie, że w przypadku Johna to nigdy nie była _decyzja_. Zaakceptował proces, który dobiegł już końca, i wrócił do Londynu z imieniem Johna na samym koniuszku języka. Mycroft oczywiście domyślił się wcześniej niż on sam, jednak Sherlocka to nie zaskoczyło. Tak jak nie zaskoczyła go informacja, że John nie mieszka już przy Baker Street.

Nie mógł jednak przewidzieć, że z nich dwóch to John postanowi ruszyć naprzód, że to John zostawi _jego_. Wszedł do restauracji i zobaczył siedzącą naprzeciwko Johna kobietę, a dedukcja, że są razem i ze sobą sypiają, była tak oczywista, że pojawiła się tylko gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu i została szybko zagłuszona przez to, co uwolniła jego samoświadomość. Przez chwilę nie był w stanie nawet się poruszyć. Jedynie stał i patrzył, jak John uśmiecha się do niej tak jak - uświadomił sobie - kiedyś uśmiechał się do niego. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej i miał absurdalne wrażenie, jakby próbowało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej, było w jego gardle, na języku, na dłoni, ale John oczywiście nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, ułożył plan i ostatecznie nie dopuścił do zaręczyn. John oczywiście nie zauważył i nigdy nie zauważy w jego zachowaniu nic dziwniejszego niż zwykle, ale Sherlock już wtedy wiedział, że z punktu, w którym się znalazł, nie ma powrotu.

Jedyny moment, kiedy John zdaje się _dostrzec_ , co się dzieje, to jego wesele. Z początku Sherlock wciąż próbował utrzymywać maskę beznamiętności - głównie przez obecność Mary - jednak wtedy, po informacji, że straci Johna kompletnie, że wkrótce John cały będzie należał do swojego nowego życia… przegrał sam ze sobą, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. John spotkał jego spojrzenie i w jego oczach Sherlock dostrzegł panikę. John szybko odwrócił wzrok, a Sherlock szybko wyszedł. Nie mógł pozwolić temu pójść dalej, nie w tamtej chwili.

Pozwolił temu pójść dalej. Po powrocie ze szpitala Sherlock zaoferował mu powrót na Baker Street i John przystał na jego propozycję bez chwili zastanowienia. John szybko przypomniał sobie rutynę ich wspólnego życia, a Sherlock uległ. Uległ, kiedy usta Johna odnalazły jego własne, uległ, gdy dłonie Johna rozpinały guziki jego koszuli, uległ, kiedy jego palce błądziły po jego ciele. Uległ, a następnego dnia obudził się w łóżku sam i chociaż to rozerwało jego serce na strzępy, nie mógł odejść. Próbował zmieścić się do pudła normalności, ale nie był w stanie, nigdy nie był w stanie. Mógłby wyjść z siebie, być wolny, ale czy wtedy na pewno wciąż byłby sobą?

Nic się nie zmienia jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. W Święta zabija Magnussena i choć wtedy John zdaje się wreszcie _rozumieć_ , podczas ich, jak wtedy sądzili, ostatniej rozmowy, znów jest sobą, znów jest niewinnym, niczego nieświadomym Johnem. Sherlock zauważa to i rezygnuje ze swojego _wielkiego planu_. To bez sensu, wie, że to bez sensu. Nie mógłby zrzucić odpowiedzialności za _to_ na Johna, ponieważ John niczym nie zawinił. John szukał towarzystwa i szukał niebezpieczeństwa, a Sherlock okazał się ucieleśnieniem wszystkich tych pragnień, o których John desperacko pragnąłby zapomnieć, które pragnąłby zagłuszyć, a najlepiej - zupełnie wymazać ze swojego umysłu. John świadomie zawsze wybrałby wszystko to, czym Sherlock nie jest: stabilność, uczuciowość, otwartość - ale podświadomie podążyłby za nim. Sherlock nie wie, czy John tego - _jego_ \- chce; podejrzewa, że nie powinno to mieć znaczenia. W ostatecznym rozrachunku John przy nim zostanie, bez względu na chęć lub jej brak, i czy nie na tym mu zależy?

Chodzi o tę lekkość samotności. O to, że po tej jedynej wspólnie spędzonej nocy obudził się sam, o to, że Mycroft jak zawsze miał rację.

W gruncie rzeczy, powinna być ona bez znaczenia. W końcu po tej nocy John wrócił do Mary, a Sherlock zastrzelił człowieka. W końcu rozstaliby się z „za wszystko, co nas spotkało”, a cała ich ostatnia rozmowa byłaby jednym zlepkiem kłamstw. Sherlock czułby ciężar prawdy pod językiem jak hostię, i jak hostia słowa szybko rozpuściłyby się w tym, co ostatecznie powiedział. Od wygnania ocalił go naśladowca Moriarty’ego, od utraty Johna - Janine. Janine okazała się być siostrą Moriarty’ego, prawdziwego Moriarty’ego, nie naśladowcy.

Janine powiedziała mu, że Mary współpracowała z Moriartym przez ponad pięć lat.

To ta informacja przebrała miarkę. John wyprowadził się i odjął umowę na segment, a Mycroft wyszukał dla Mary i ich córki, Lisy, bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mogłyby zacząć od nowa, bez groźby zemsty ze strony rodzin ofiar Mary. John musiał pożegnać się z córką. Mycroft obiecał, że będzie mu przesyłał na bieżąco informacje i zdjęcia, ale John nigdy już Lisy nie zobaczy.

Sherlock tylko jedną rzecz przed nim zataił, choć podejrzewa, że John jako lekarz zdążył domyślić się sam. Sam odkrył to chwilę po tym, jak Janine opowiedziała mu o swojej przeszłości, o tym, jak poznała Mary i o tym, ile dla niej znaczył David. Potem, widząc małą Lisę, Sherlock nie mógł nie zauważyć podobieństwa.

Tylko spojrzał na Mary. Twarz kobiety była opanowana i nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, ale po tym, jak spuściła wzrok, Sherlock wywnioskował, że kolejny raz miał rację; że Lisa nie jest córką Johna. Do dziś nie ma jednak pojęcia, dlaczego ta prawda nie przeszła mu przez usta. Podejrzewa, że to i tak nic by w miłości Johna do dziewczynki nie zmieniło, a, jak mówił Mycroft, lepiej nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. Jak on wolał to mówić: nie chciał złamać Johna kompletnie. Nie powiedział mu.

Sherlock sięga po futerał i wyciąga skrzypce, mocno zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści. Przez pewien czas zwyczajnie stoi, pozwalając swojemu umysłowi zwolnić, przystosować się do nowych warunków. Nie jest pewien, ale może dlatego nie słyszy kroków Johna za sobą, może dlatego o jego obecności zdaje sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy czuje przy sobie ciepło jego ciała, jego zapach.

Tym razem John nie jest delikatny. Chwyta jego ramię mocno i obraca go, natychmiast zanurzając się w jego ustach, przyciągając go za kołnierz koszuli bliżej do siebie. Sherlock ślepo kładzie skrzypce na biurku i ujmuje twarz Johna obiema dłońmi. John szybko przejmuje kontrolę nad pocałunkiem i Sherlock mu się poddaje, znów mu się poddaje. John prawie rozrywa guziki jego koszuli rozpinając je i nie zatrzymuje się na jego torsie, tylko raz przebiegając po nim dłońmi; rozpina pasek jego spodni i rozporek i zaciska dłoń na jego twardym już penisie. Sherlock jęczy w jego usta, a John nie przestaje go dotykać, owijając palce wokół jego członka, przesuwając nimi w górę i w dół. Sherlock odrywa się od Johna, odchylając głowę i oddychając ciężko. John szybko jednak odnajduje jego usta z powrotem, nie przestając mu obciągać, tak że przez ciało Sherlocka zdają się przebiegać impulsy elektryczne, coraz silniejsze z każdym kolejnym ruchem. Bezmyślnie rozpina spodnie Johna i sięga po jego członek, i wkrótce obie ich dłonie przyśpieszają, i John szepcze wprost do jego ucha:

— Pewnie jesteś teraz kurewsko szczęśliwy, co? Jej już nie ma, więc jestem cały _twój_.

Sherlock ma wrażenie, że to jest brudne i niewłaściwe, że to nie powinno tak wyglądać, ale upadł już za głęboko, by móc się podnieść, a John nie chce mu pomóc. Spada coraz niżej, aż wreszcie obaj z Johnem uderzają o dno i dochodzą z krzykiem na ustach, z imieniem wypowiadanym jak modlitwa.

John dochodzi do siebie pierwszy, sięga do biurka po chusteczkę i wyciera ich obu. Sherlock wciąż oddycha ciężko, dłonią trzymając się krawędzi stołu, bo musi się czegoś trzymać, a nie jest pewien, czy ma prawo dotknąć Johna. John zamyka się, Sherlock widzi, jak z powrotem się zamyka. Odsuwa się, lecz nie spuszcza z mężczyzny wzroku.

— Masz, co chciałeś. — Głos Johna jest ledwo dosłyszalny przez dźwięk ich wspólnych przyspieszonych jeszcze oddechów.

Sherlock nie może dłużej patrzeć mu w oczy i choć później będzie się za to nienawidził, spuszcza wzrok. John wciąga z powrotem spodnie i zapina rozporek. Sherlock nie odważa się ruszyć.  
Nie jest pewien, czego się spodziewał, a właściwie: dlaczego spodziewał się czegokolwiek.

Bardziej skomplikowana wersja odpowiedzi na to pytanie jest taka, że podstawowym czynnikiem determinującym ich relację jest fakt, że on zawsze będzie Johna pragnął i potrzebował bardziej, niż John kiedykolwiek będzie chciał jego. W tym przypadku rozkład sił jest nierówny i to Sherlock jest tym słabszym; nie próbuje się oszukiwać, że jest inaczej. Nie chodzi nawet o chęć. John zwyczajnie nie wie, czym jest nałóg, ludzka żądza. John jest prosty i zwyczajny, nie rządzą nim namiętności ani używki, ponieważ nie pozwolił niczemu ani nikomu sięgnąć tak daleko. Sherlock jest nałogowcem, był nim od zawsze. Jeden nałóg zamienia w drugi. Dla niego nigdy nie będzie ucieczki. John nie musi uciekać. Sherlock nie umie.

Prosta wersja prawdy natomiast...

— Sherlock, ja... Ja tego nie potrzebuję.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Nie ryzykuje odzywaniem się, zbyt obawiając się, że jego głos się złamie.

— Nie myśl, że teraz tak... Że czegoś od ciebie wymagam.

— Nie myślałem — odpowiada natychmiast to, co John chce usłyszeć.

— Dobrze — mówi jeszcze, a potem zapada pomiędzy nimi cisza. Sherlock praktycznie czuje, jak się rozciąga, jak wkrada się między nich. — To... Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc — powtarza głucho.

John wychodzi do swojej sypialni bez słowa.

Sherlock zdusza kolejną falę nienawiści do samego siebie w zarodku.

* * *

 

Sherlock nie wie, czy John tej nocy śpi tak, jakby nic się nie stało, czy może leży w łóżku bezsennie, tak jak on. Nie śmie stanąć w drzwiach jego sypialni, nie dziś, nie tym razem. Może to sobie tylko wyobrazić. Może wyobrazić sobie Johna, Johna leżącego na plecach, Johna śpiącego z ręką pod poduszką. Nie wie, jaka jest prawda.

Nie ma prawa wiedzieć.

To jest właśnie różnica między nim a Mary: Sherlock nigdy nie zdobędzie prawa, by mieć Johna całego, tak jak miała go ona. Sherlock będzie mógł spędzić z Johnem resztę życia, ale nigdy nie dostanie go w pełni. Czy czuje się przez to poszkodowany? W żadnym wypadku. Czy gdyby mógł, zamieniłby nawet tak ubogą wersję rzeczywistości na jakąkolwiek inną, w której on i John nigdy się nie spotykają? Nie, nie, nawet gdyby był w stanie to zrobić - nie chciałby. Woli każdego dnia umierać po trochu w tej wersji wszechświata od szczęścia w każdej innej. Podejrzewa, że Mycroft nazwałby go głupcem, choć wie, że z bratem łączy go, poza więzami krwi, wiara w przeznaczenie. Tyle że według Mycrofta wszechświat to chłodno wykalkulowana seria zdarzeń, mniej lub bardziej prawdopodobnych, ale wciąż rzeczywistych - takich, które faktycznie miały miejsce. Sherlock w swoim umyśle widzi jeszcze wszystkie te wydarzenia, które _mogły być_.

Wie, że on i John _mogli być_.

Mycroft nazwałby go głupcem. Powiedziałby, żeby przestał żyć snami (mimo że nie zna jego snów), a potem najprawdopodobniej ponownie zapytałby, _jak bardzo_ samotny musi być. Sherlock znowu by nie odpowiedział, choć zdążył już poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Mycroft najprawdopodobniej dowie się o tym, co zaszło między nim a Johnem dziś, ale nie chce, by wiedział o wcześniejszej zdradzie Johna, choć przecież nie powinno mieć to dla niego znaczenia. Nie zastanawia się nad tą kwestią dłużej.

Kładzie się w łóżku, wyobrażając sobie śpiącego spokojnie Johna.

* * *

 

John tej nocy prawie nie śpi. Zastanawia się nad tym, co powiedział Sherlockowi, i może nawet - w normalnych okolicznościach - żałowałby wszystkich słów, które dziś padły, tyle że w ich sytuacji to bez znaczenia. Sherlock jest, jaki jest, John nie oszukuje się, że kiedykolwiek się zmieni, nawet na to nie liczy. _Błędem była pierwsza wspólna noc_ , myśli, _teraz tylko idę za ciosem_. Wiedział, że nie powinien był dopuścić do tego, co pomiędzy nimi zaszło, gdy jeszcze był mężem Mary, ale w tej chwili ta noc również traciła znaczenie. Sherlock już na ich pierwszej wspólnej kolacji powiedział mu, że nie interesują go związki, i potem te słowa tylko udowadniał. _On taki nie jest_ — dźwięczą mu w głowie jego własne słowa. _Nie czuje w taki sposób._ Mycroft popatrzył wtedy na niego zupełnie nieprzekonany, lecz John podejrzewa, że starszy Holmes po prostu nie miał okazji poznać Sherlocka tak dokładnie jak on. Mycroft zwyczajnie wielu rzeczy nie wie.

John nie jest przekonany, czy _on sam_ wie.

Może mieć jedynie pewność, że Sherlock go pożąda, przynajmniej fizycznie. Nawet jeśli nigdy nic z tego nie wyniknie… cóż. Wciąż będzie miał parę wspomnień, którymi będzie mógł się cieszyć, jeśli kiedyś zostanie sam. A może nawet uda im się to ciągnąć w ten sposób. Może John przekona własne serce, że relacja z Sherlockiem, jakkolwiek pokręcona, jest tym, czego potrzebuje, tym, czego tak naprawdę chce. Nie wie, czy Sherlock tego potrzebuje. Podejrzewa, że dla mężczyzny to bez różnicy. John może być, może go nie być, Sherlock i tak ma swój własny świat, do którego nikogo nie wpuszcza, i to się nie zmieni.

John przekręca się na bok, desperacko próbując nie przypominać sobie, jak to było czuć ramię Sherlocka obejmujące go w talii.


	2. Męki Tantala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na myśl przychodzi mu mit o Tantalu, skazanym na wieczny głód i pragnienie, brodząc po kolana w wodzie, mając owoce na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Pomimo dostępności wszystkiego, czego potrzebował, nie mógł tego dosięgnąć, nieważne, jak bardzo próbował. Tantal został ukarany za igranie z bogami. Chciał udowodnić, że jest najsilniejszy.

Nie jest pewien, kiedy wszystko się układa. Następnego dnia rano jedzą razem śniadanie, i kolejnego też, i jeszcze następnego - również. Rozmawiają o bardzo normalnych sprawach i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie jest ani trochę niezręcznie. John żartuje, robi mu herbatę i Sherlock parę razy musi sam sobie przypomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło od momentu jego powrotu do wczorajszego wieczora. Nie ma pojęcia, jak teraz będzie wyglądało jego życie z Johnem, nie jest nawet pewien, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie mógł go dotknąć, poczuć jego zapach na sobie, smak na języku… nie wie. Być może powrócą do rutyny sprzed Upadku i o seksie ani żadnej fizycznej intymności nie będzie mowy, ale Sherlock jedynie przed samym sobą przyzna, jak bardzo pragnie dotyku Johna, jak bardzo go potrzebuje. Rozbudzone podczas _tamtej_ nocy pragnienie zdaje się w nim rosnąć i rozrywać go od środka centymetr po centymetrze, i jest pewien, że kiedyś w końcu go złamie, jednak nie potrafi nic na to poradzić. Głód jest coraz większy, szczególnie teraz, gdy ma obiekt swoich marzeń tak blisko, właściwie na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdy ma świadomość, że jeśli zbliżyłby się do niego choć odrobinę, mógłby go mieć. Robi krok dalej, lecz wcale go to do Johna nie zbliża, wręcz przeciwnie: mężczyzna zdaje się być odległy jak nigdy wcześniej. Na myśl natychmiast przychodzi mu mit o Tantalu, skazanym na wieczny głód i pragnienie, brodząc po kolana w wodzie, mając owoce na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Pomimo dostępności wszystkiego, czego potrzebował, nie mógł tego dosięgnąć, nieważne, jak bardzo próbował. Tantal został ukarany za igranie z bogami. Chciał udowodnić, że jest najsilniejszy.

 _Męki Tantala_ , myśli Sherlock i prycha na własny sentymentalizm.

* * *

 

Świat Johna Watsona legł w gruzach - może to powiedzieć z pełną odpowiedzialnością. Człowiek, którym był, odszedł dawno temu - sam nie jest przekonany, czy stało się to po odejściu Mary, czy po „samobójstwie” Sherlocka. Jedno jest jednak pewne: z jego przeszłą osobowością poza nazwiskiem nie łączy go w tej chwili nic. Życie przed narodzinami córki zdaje mu się opowieścią snutą przez jakiegoś znajomego wspominającego czasy szkolne czy studenckie, wydarzenia, o których nie był sobie w stanie przypomnieć. Jedyną stałą w jego życiu okazuje się Sherlock: to on łączy te dwa obce światy, _przed_ i _po_ , zakotwicza go w teraźniejszości i jest jedynym oparciem. Nie wie, co ma o tym myśleć, choć podejrzewa, że powinien się domyślić, że tak właśnie to wszystko - małżeństwo, ojcostwo - się skończy. Sherlock zawsze go przyciągał, zawsze był jak planeta z własną grawitacją, zawsze wygrywał. John uświadamia sobie, że przed Upadkiem właściwie nie widział już dla siebie innej przyszłości: Sherlock w jakiś dziwny, niezrozumiały sposób gościł w każdym jego planie, każdej wizji, wszystko inne mogło się zmienić, ale nie jego przyjaźń z mężczyzną. Przyjaźń. Teraz nawet nie wie, czy wciąż może używać tego słowa.

Prawda jest taka, że obaj przeszli przez piekło. On: dwóch lat samotności, obwiniania się, modlenia o cud; Sherlock: sam nie wie czego, choć sądząc po zachowaniu mężczyzny po jego powrocie do żywych i do Londynu, jemu również nie było łatwo. John dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że właściwie nigdy o to nie zapytał. Prawdopodobnie Sherlock i tak by mu nie odpowiedział, tak jak nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie, _jak to zrobił_ , ale czuje, że powinien chociaż spróbować. To chyba tyle, jeśli chodzi o prawo do używania słowa „przyjaźń”.

Jest wściekły. Jest wściekły na Mary za to, że go oszukała, że okłamywała go na każdym kroku, że wmieszała go w świat, do którego nie chciał należeć. Jest wściekły na Sherlocka, że nie powiedział mu wcześniej, choć _musiał_ widzieć, że nie powstrzymał go, zanim było już za późno. Ale najbardziej jest wściekły na siebie za to, że był tak głupi, że próbował czegoś, co nie było mu pisane, że chciał oszukać się, że tak ma być, że ufał Mary, że wybrał _ją_. Tyle że… nie tak miało być. Miał być szczęśliwym mężem pięknej kobiety i ojcem ślicznej dziewczynki, miał mieć duży dom z ogrodem i trwałą przyjaźń z Sherlockiem.

Zamiast tego siedzi w swojej dawnej sypialni na półpiętrze w mieszkaniu przy 221B Baker Street i zastanawia się, czym sobie na to wszystko zasłużył.

* * *

 

Sherlock nie zadaje żadnych pytań - po prostu przystosowuje się do warunków tej nowej rzeczywistości - aż do dnia, gdy otrzymuje od Lestrade’a wiadomość z prośbą o konsultację na miejscu zbrodni. W początkowej ekstazie związanej z powrotem do pracy zapomina o Johnie i o wszystkim, co ich przez ostatnie tygodnie spotkało, zabiera z biurka szalik i wychodzi z mieszkania, i jest w połowie schodów, gdy myśl o Johnie uderza go i niemal zwala z nóg. Zawraca bez zastanowienia, decydując, że musi przynajmniej spróbować. Wraca do mieszkania i wchodzi na górę do sypialni Johna, pukając i czekając na „proszę”, zanim odważy się wejść do środka i najbardziej neutralnym tonem zapytać:

— Lestrade dzwonił, ma jakieś morderstwo w okolicach Hammersmith. Idziesz?

John przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, a Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego to zdaje się rozcinać jego skórę jak sztylet; mimo to nie opuszcza wzroku, dopóki John nie skinie głową krótko.  
Jadą razem na miejsce zbrodni. W taksówce obaj milczą. Sherlock jest prawie wdzięczny za tę ciszę.

Gdy tylko dostrzega ciało ofiary, zapomina o wszystkim, co się przez ostatnie godziny wydarzyło. Jego umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, dedukcje przyćmiewają wszystkie inne myśli, przysłaniają żal i znów jest panem własnego świata. Nie wie, ile czasu mija - może kilkadziesiąt sekund, może kilka minut - gdy ponownie się odzywa. Przywołuje kolejne fakty i zdarzenia, które szybko układają się w logiczny ciąg. Lestrade notuje jego spostrzeżenia, ale Sherlock o to nie dba, znów czuje się tak jak po siedmioprocentowym roztworze kokainy, znów ma kontrolę. Dopiero gdy kończy wywód i zewnętrzny świat zaczyna powoli do niego docierać, dostrzega, że John stoi zupełnie bez ruchu, wpatrzony w niego prawie jak dawniej. Przez chwilę ma nadzieję, że mężczyzna coś powie, że usłyszy „jesteś niesamowity” i będzie jak kiedyś, lecz z każdą kolejną milczącą sekundą nadzieja coraz bardziej w nim słabnie, aż w końcu umiera i Sherlock przez chwilę nie czuje _nic_.

— Myślę — zaczyna, ale jego głos łamie się. Odchrząka. — Myślę, że z resztą sobie poradzisz, inspektorze. — Urywa. — John? — rzuca i odchodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

John dogania go, gdy jest już przy głównej ulicy, próbując złapać taksówkę. Sherlock stara się omijać jego spojrzenie. Podejrzewał, że ten pomysł może okazać się nietrafiony, ale… Istniał w nim cień wiary, że jeśli przypomni Johnowi to, co połączyło ich po pierwszym spotkaniu, adrenalinę wynikającą z tej pracy, być może wszystko wróci do normy. Oczywiście był głupcem, sądząc, że jedna sprawa cofnie lata cierpienia i wszystkie jego grzechy. Jest głupcem.

John nie odzywa się całą drogę powrotną na Baker Street. Sherlock ma wrażenie, że ta cisza rozcina go na wskroś, że otwiera klatkę piersiową i uwalnia jego serce, że eksponuje go na ciosy, które John dopiero mu zada.

Wchodzą do kamienicy, ale tym razem to Sherlock idzie pierwszy, tym razem to on będzie czekał, tym razem - wciąż - odda Johnowi pełną kontrolę. Może naprawdę nic nie dzieje się bez powodu.

Staje przy oknie, odwracając się do drzwi plecami. Po kilkunastu sekundach słyszy kroki - powolne i rytmiczne - i mentalnie przygotowuje się na cios. John zatrzymuje się kilka kroków za progiem, najwyraźniej oczekując, że Sherlock zrobi pierwszy ruch. Taki obrót spraw zbija go na moment z tropu, lecz szybko dochodzi do siebie. _Neutralność_ , myśli bez emocji. Musi zacząć od neutralności, musi zacząć od samego początku, inaczej ta farsa nigdy się nie skończy.

— Przepraszam.

— Za co? — odpowiada John sekundę po tym, jak wypowiada ostatnią sylabę, i słyszy w tym pytaniu ulgę.

Odchrząka.

— To nie był dobry pomysł, nie powinienem… Nie powinienem cię zabierać ze sobą. Wiem, że nie chcesz mieć z moją pracą nic wspólnego, nie powinienem… — Urywa, wciąż nie znajdując w sobie odwagi, by się odwrócić, by spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy, otworzyć się przed nim i pokazać mu swoje krwawiące serce. Nie jest w stanie.

John milczy i Sherlock bierze to za potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń. Zamyka oczy i bierze głębszy oddech, i słyszy, że John podchodzi bliżej. Jest tak blisko, że gdyby odwrócił się i podszedł jeszcze krok, może dwa, mógłby go dotknąć, mógłby zanurzyć się w nim, wdychać jego zapach, mógłby wyciszyć te nieustannie krzyczące w jego umyśle głosy, mógłby znów _poczuć_ , mógłby…

— Sherlock, ja… To nie tak, że nie chcę, po prostu… potrzebuję czasu. Obaj potrzebujemy.

Kiwa głową. Czas. Ma wrażenie, że czas to tylko kolejny czynnik, który ich od siebie oddala, tak jak przestrzeń i przeszłość, teraz ten czas, którego John potrzebuje i którego Sherlock nie jest w stanie wytrzymać, ponieważ zdaje się od rozcinać jego serce na pół. Popełnia błąd za błędem, ma wrażenie, że został umieszczony na scenie wielkiego teatru nieznajomych twarzy i nie dostał żadnych wskazówek ani scenariusza. Jest zagubiony, miota się, a widzowie po kolei opuszczają swoje miejsca i wychodzą. _Myliłem się!_ , chce krzyknąć, mylił się, mylił się, mylił się, ale nie ma już nikogo, kto by go wysłuchał. Odwraca się i za skrzywioną maską dostrzega ciepły wzrok Johna. Wyciąga dłoń, ale John nie zdejmuje maski ani nie porusza się. Sherlock jest kompletnie bezradny.

Jest bezradny, gdy John odwraca się i wychodzi do swojej sypialni.

* * *

 

Czasem, tylko czasem, nachodzą go myśli o tym, jak - paradoksalnie - łatwo byłoby to wszystko skończyć. W tych momentach znów wracają myśli o Tantalu. Powinien umrzeć z głodu i pragnienia; a może mógłby odgryźć sobie język i wykrwawić się na śmierć, tak jak on mógłby wstrzyknąć sobie śmiertelną dawkę kokainy, zastrzelić się, utopić, ma tysiące metod. Mógłby z tym wszystkim skończyć, mógłby uciec i nawet Mycroft nie byłby w stanie go znaleźć. Mógłby odsłonić zasłonę bólu i tęsknoty. Teoretycznie nie tylko może, ale też _powinien_ to zrobić, „dla własnego dobra”, jak mówią ludzie. Sam sobie nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, dlaczego zachowuje się nielogicznie. Dlaczego jest nieracjonalny. Dlaczego świadomie wybiera to, co sprawia, że pogrąża się głębiej w żalu i cierpieniu.

Może prawdziwą karą Tantala nie była niemożność zaspokojenia swoich pragnień, mając wszystko na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Może największą karą był fakt, że mimo bolesnej świadomości nie potrafił zakończyć swoich cierpień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie kudoski i komentarze. Po pierwszym rozdziale byłam ogromnie zaskoczona, mam nadzieję, że teraz Wasza odpowiedź będzie podobna ;)  
> PS Polecam kliknąć "subscribe" na górze strony, wtedy na adres mailowy dostaniecie powiadomienie o nowym rozdziale.


	3. Dwie wersje rzeczywistości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Nie chodzi o pieprzony rozwód! — przerywa. Sherlock wzdryga się mimowolnie. Odkłada skrzypce i smyczek i odwraca się, świadom, że musi poddać się tej konfrontacji. — Sam już nie wiem, na czym stoję ani kim jestem, Sherlock. Nie wiem, co mam z tobą, nie wiem, co mam z nią. Istnieję w dwóch wersjach rzeczywistości, a czuję się tak, jakbym nie istniał w ogóle, rozumiesz? Wróciłem tu, a ty zdajesz się tego zupełnie nie zauważać, tak jakbym wciąż był _jej_ , chociaż cholernie dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem.
> 
> Sherlock przełyka ślinę i odsuwa się od okna, stając twarzą do Johna.
> 
> — Więc powiedz mi, czego chcesz — mówi. — Czego ty, do diabła, chcesz?
> 
> John patrzy mu prosto w oczy, odpowiadając:
> 
> — Ciebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i kudoski i ogromnie, ogromnie proszę o dalsze wsparcie ;-)

Przed bramę posiadłości Janine podjeżdża kilka minut po wschodzie słońca. Nie ma pojęcia, która może być godzina, biorąc pod uwagę porę roku zapewne jest szósta, może siódma. Wielkie wrota otwierają się, nim zdąży wysiąść i zadzwonić domofonem. Wysiada z samochodu, stawiając kołnierz płaszcza i owijając się nim, czując na twarzy szczypanie porannego mrozu. Janine stoi w drzwiach ubrana jedynie w piżamę i szlafrok. Wpuszcza go do środka bez słowa, tylko na moment spotykając jego spojrzenie.

— Jesteś wcześnie — mówi, gdy ściągnął już płaszcz i szalik.

— Nie miałem gdzie zostać. — Wzrusza ramionami. Dopóki Mycroft nie wytłumaczy wszystkiego pani Hudson, nie może wrócić na Baker Street, a pobyt w mieszkaniu brata nie wchodził w grę.

— Kto by pomyślał — odpowiada z lekką nutą ironii. Sherlock nie komentuje.

Siadają razem przy dużym drewnianym stole w jadalni otwartej na salon i kuchnię. Sherlock stara się za bardzo nie rozglądać ani tym bardziej nie myśleć o tym, że Janine zarobiła na ten dom z samych zmyślonych opowieści o ich relacji. Kobieta przynosi mu kawę i śniadanie, a Sherlock dziękuje cicho. Janine nie odrywa od niego wzroku, ale nie odzywa się, dopóki nie skończy jeść.

— Co z nim? — pyta, wciąż irytująco mierząc go spojrzeniem. Sherlock spuszcza wzrok.

— Z kim? — odpowiada, choć wie, że od razu domyśli się kłamstwa.

— Och, Sherl, nie udawaj, nie przede mną. — Patrzy mu w oczy. — Ja wiem, kim tak naprawdę jesteś. — Przerywa, zagryzając wargę. — Więc?

— Wrócił do niej.

— Chyba żartujesz?! — wybucha Janine. — Jak to się stało? — Sherlock nie odpowiada; czuje na sobie jej wzrok. — O nie, nie mów, że ty go do tego przekonałeś?

— A co miałem twoim zdaniem zrobić? — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby. — On tego właśnie chciał. Żony, dziecka.

— Okłamujesz sam siebie. — Kręci głową. — Rozumiem, że Johnowi wcisnąłeś taką historyjkę, ale dlaczego próbujesz przekonać do tej bujdy samego siebie? Wiesz dobrze, że z Mary nie jest bezpieczny.

— Będę miał na nich oko, a Mycroft… Mycroft też zadba o to, żeby Johnowi ani jego rodzinie… — Jego głos nagle załamuje się. Odchrząka. — Ani jego _rodzinie_ nic się nie stało.

— Odbierasz sobie i jemu szansę na coś bardzo cennego — odpowiada Janine po chwili przyciszonym głosem, który brzmi tak, jakby miała ściśnięte gardło.

— Nic mu nie odbieram — mówi pusto — bo nigdy mu niczego nie dałem. Tak po prostu miało być. W tym przypadku widocznie działa to tylko w jedną stronę i tak już zostanie, ponieważ ja nie zamierzam niczego zmieniać. Zresztą — odchrząka, gdy czuje, że jego głos znów by się złamał — nie przyjechałem tu po radę, lecz po prawdę.

— To właśnie była prawda i ty dobrze o tym wiesz — powtarza. Sherlock zamyka oczy. — Ale dobrze, niech będzie po twojemu. Co konkretnie chcesz wiedzieć?

— Wszystko — odpowiada natychmiast. — Wszystko, co wiesz o Mary — precyzuje.

Janine mu mówi. Sherlock słucha, starając się nie zdradzać żadnych emocji na swojej twarzy, choć ma wrażenie, że wszystkie zabliźnione rany właśnie się otworzyły i znów krwawią. _Lata współpracy. Wolny strzelec. Snajper na basenie._ Słowa Janine dźwięczą mu w głowie, powtarza je sam sobie parę razy, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

* * *

 

John wraca do mieszkania, w którym jeszcze do niedawna żył z Mary, po ostatnie rzeczy. Wrzuca je do walizki, starając się oczyścić myśli. Nie chce znowu wybuchnąć, nie chce dać jej szansy, by znów mogła nim manipulować.

— Spałeś z nim — słyszy nagle. Tężeje, ale nie odwraca się. — Zanim pojawiliście się u jego rodziców.

John obraca się powoli, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

— Co?

— Spałeś z nim, przecież wiem.

— Nie zdradziłem cię — mówi. — Ale to nie ma teraz żadnego znaczenia.

Zamyka walizkę. Przed wyjściem podchodzi do dziecięcego łóżeczka, przykrywa Lisę kołderką i całuje ją w czoło. Nie pozwala sobie spojrzeć na Mary.

* * *

 

Gdy wraca na Baker Street, od progu słyszy wolną muzykę skrzypiec. Melodia nie jest płynna; wydaje się szarpana, urywana, niejednostajna.

Sherlock przestaje grać, gdy rzuca torbę na ziemię.

— Myśli, że ją zdradziłem — odzywa się cicho — zanim pojechaliśmy do twoich rodziców.

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech, odsuwając instrument od twarzy, opuszcza rękę wzdłuż ciała.

— Jeśli martwisz się o rozwód, Mycroft ma wszystko pod…

— Nie chodzi o pieprzony rozwód! — przerywa. Sherlock wzdryga się mimowolnie. Odkłada skrzypce i smyczek i odwraca się, świadom, że musi poddać się tej konfrontacji. — Sam już nie wiem, na czym stoję ani kim jestem, Sherlock. Nie wiem, co mam z tobą, nie wiem, co mam z nią. Istnieję w dwóch wersjach rzeczywistości, a czuję się tak, jakbym nie istniał w ogóle, rozumiesz? Wróciłem tu, a ty zdajesz się tego zupełnie nie zauważać, tak jakbym wciąż był _jej_ , chociaż cholernie dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i odsuwa się od okna, stając twarzą do Johna.

— Więc powiedz mi, czego chcesz — mówi. — Czego ty, do diabła, chcesz?

John patrzy mu prosto w oczy, odpowiadając:

— Ciebie.

Sherlock wychodzi na środek salonu gwałtownie, kopiąc po drodze zapomnianą torbę doktora.

— Więc weź mnie — mówi, rozkładając ręce — pieprz mnie, posiądź mnie, zrób ze mną, co chcesz. Na co jeszcze czekasz? Jestem tylko _twój_ , John, zawsze twój — kończy i zanurza się w jego ustach po raz pierwszy od _tamtej_ nocy, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy. John nie odpycha go, nawet gdy ujmuje dłońmi jego twarz mocno, tyłem prowadząc go do swojej sypialni, nie przestając całować jego ust ostro. Nie ma tu już miejsca na delikatność.

John siada na łóżku, a Sherlock, górując nad nim, popycha go, a potem znów spaja ich usta. Dłonie mężczyzny odpinają guziki jego koszuli, rozpinają rozporek, a on mu na to pozwala, pozwala się odkryć, gdyż tak naprawdę nie ma już nic do ukrycia. John obraca ich, tak że teraz to on dominuje, całuje jego żuchwę, szyję i obojczyk, odkrywając coraz więcej bladego ciała. Jego pocałunki są długie, namiętne, zdają się wykalkulowane - jakby starał się coś przez nie przekazać, jakby próbował odpowiedzieć na jego wyznanie. Palce błądzą po jego brzuchu, zsuwają się w dół, ściągają jego spodnie i wkrótce leży pod nim kompletnie nagi, poddając się jego dotykowi i pieszczotom, i pocałunkom.

Dłonie Johna zaciskają się na jego pośladkach, a palec trąca lekko wejście. Sherlock tężeje mimowolnie; próbuje się zrelaksować, ale jest to trudniejsze, niż sądził.

— Czy ty wcześniej…? — pyta John na bezdechu, odrywając się od jego ust.

— Nie — odpowiada szczerze, rozpinając jego koszulę, a potem zrzucając ją z jego ramion. John sam ściąga spodnie i majtki i wkrótce ich nagie ciała ocierają się o siebie po raz pierwszy.

John przestaje się poruszać, nie dotyka go, jedynie na niego patrzy tym czułym, ostrożnym, badawczym spojrzeniem.

— Nigdy? — dopytuje. Sherlock kręci głową, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Johna. — Na co czekałeś?

 _Na ciebie_ , myśli, ale nie powie mu tego, jeszcze nie teraz. Zamiast tego spotyka znów ich usta i porusza pod nim biodrami, sprawiając, że ich nagie penisy ocierają się o siebie, a z ust Johna wydobywa się cichy jęk.

— Lubrykant? — mruczy John w jego szyję, tylko na moment przerywając pocałunek.

— Szuflada — odpowiada cicho.

John odsuwa się, a utrata fizycznego kontaktu jest dla Sherlocka niemal nie do zniesienia. Nie ma pojęcia, kiedy tak uzależnił się od jego dotyku, nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego każde otarcie, każdy ruch jego zmysły zdają się odbierać silniej, niż powinny, dlaczego każde doznanie jest intensywniejsze z Johnem, niż byłoby z kimkolwiek innym. Na szczęście ciepło jego ciała szybko wraca, gdy John znów zaczyna składać pocałunki na jego szyi i klatce piersiowej, wsuwając na swój członek prezerwatywę.

— Przygotowałeś się — szepcze pomiędzy pocałunkami, zsuwając się coraz niżej, tak że wkrótce czuje jego rozgrzany oddech tuż przy swoim penisie. — Jakbyś naprawdę na kogoś czekał.

Sherlock zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie już tylko czuć, kiedy John bierze jego członek do ust. Nawilżony lubrykantem palec wsuwa się w niego ostrożnie, a oddech więźnie mu w gardle, dopóki nie uda mu się rozluźnić, wpuścić go dalej. John jest ostrożny i dokładny, przygotowuje go dłużej, niż potrzeba, ale jest mu za to wdzięczny.

Wreszcie odsuwa się, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Jak chcesz…? — Urywa.

— Chcę cię widzieć — szepcze w odpowiedzi tak cicho, że sam ledwo jest w stanie usłyszeć swój głos, ale John kiwa głową na znak, że rozumie, a potem spaja znów ich wargi w krótkim, namiętnym pocałunku.

— Gdyby coś było nie tak…

— Pieprz mnie wreszcie — przerywa mu, zaciskając dłonie na jego barkach, przyciągając go do jeszcze jednego pocałunku, tym razem ostrzejszego.

Gdy odrywają się od siebie, by złapać oddech, John uśmiecha się - _uśmiecha się!_ \- łagodnie, a serce Sherlocka zdaje się topnieć w jego piersi. Wchodzi w niego powoli; powieki Sherlocka na moment zamykają się machinalnie, ale gdy czuje, że jest już w nim cały w środku, unosi je, by spojrzeć Johnowi prosto w oczy, by mógł go zobaczyć, jego całego, bez masek, bez gier, bez udawania, ponieważ nie ma już siły ani czasu udawać. John spotyka jego spojrzenie i przytrzymuje je, gdy zaczyna się w nim poruszać, i żaden z nich nie śmie przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego, jakby ten moment był świętością i w pewnym sensie nią jest, ponieważ tu i w tej chwili, John jest tylko _jego_.

Dopiero gwałtowne fale nadchodzącego orgazmu przyśpieszają jego oddech, puls w jego żyłach i zamykają jego oczy, i dochodzi z penisem Johna w sobie, krzycząc jego imię, oddychając jego zapachem, pod powiekami widząc tylko jego piękny uśmiech.

— Tak jest, skarbie — słyszy głos Johna tuż przy swoim uchu i machinalnie zaciska dłonie na jego barkach, czując w sobie jego pulsujący członek. — Och, tak, tak…

Otwiera oczy, bo chce go widzieć, bo nie jest pewien, czy to nie ostatni raz, kiedy John pozwoli mu się takiego zobaczyć: z mokrymi od potu włosami, rozchylonymi wargami, zaczerwienionymi policzkami, dochodzącego w _nim_ , dzięki niemu. Ta myśl obezwładnia go na krótką chwilę; świadomość, że nawet jeśli John go nie wybrał, teraz, w tej chwili, jest właśnie z nim, jest niemal paraliżująca.

John wysuwa się z niego i sięga po chusteczkę, by lekko wytrzeć ich obu, podczas gdy Sherlock uważnie obserwuje każdy jego ruch, a potem kładzie się obok. Nie wraca do swojej sypialni i Sherlock naprawdę nie wie, co ma o tym myśleć ani co to dla niego - dla nich - oznacza, ale ciąg jego myśli i niepotrzebnych dedukcji przerywa obejmujące go ramię mężczyzny, przyciągające go bliżej. Zagryza wargę i spogląda w górę, lecz John zdążył już zamknąć oczy. Na jego twarzy błąka się tylko piękny uśmiech, taki, jaki pamięta jeszcze z czasu, gdy wszystko było zdecydowanie prostsze. Wreszcie poddaje się i przybliża, wciskając pod jego ramię, kładąc głowę w zagłębieniu szyi mężczyzny, a dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej.

Nie śpi całą noc, zbyt obawiając się, że to jego jedyna szansa, by to wszystko - ciepło ciała Johna, jego dotyk, spokojny oddech - zapamiętać.


	4. Jeżeli nie istniejesz, wymyślę cię na nowo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że dawno mnie nie było, ale mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze ten fic pamięta. Miłej lektury dla wytrwałych.

John budzi się rano z niejasnym poczuciem strachu. Szybko uświadamia sobie, że w łóżku, w którym powinien być z Sherlockiem, jest zupełnie sam. Dopiero gdy słyszy dźwięk odkręcanej pod prysznicem wody, jego serce uspokaja się.

Z początku wciąż otulające go objęcia snu nie pozwalają przeżyciom „poranka po” uderzyć go z całą swoją siłą, jednak z każdą mijającą minutą dociera do niego coraz więcej z rzeczywistości, w której się znalazł, do której sam się zaprowadził. Przekroczył kolejną granicę. Uprawiali seks; teraz nie może być już mowy o powrocie do niezobowiązującej przyjaźni.

Nie zastanawia się, czy ich przyjaźń kiedykolwiek była niezobowiązująca.

Woda przestaje głucho uderzać o kafelki, a on ma niejasne wrażenie, że zaraz będzie musiał stanąć do walki, mimo że jest zupełnie rozbrojony.

Sherlock wychodzi z łazienki ściśle opatulony szlafrokiem i w tym samym momencie John przestaje rozważać, planować i oceniać, i na jego usta wpływa uśmiech, który Sherlock odwzajemnia z wyraźną ulgą.

Nie podchodzi do niego od razu. Przybliża się powoli, krok za krokiem, przełamując barierę za barierą. I wszystko: jego myśli, serce, ciało, puls w jego żyłach, głos uwięziony w gardle - wszystko w tej chwili należy tylko do Sherlocka. A mężczyzna zdaje się w tym pławić, czerpać z tej chwili każdą częścią swojego ciała, całym sobą. Wreszcie ich palce się stykają, ich usta się odnajdują.

Wszystko mogłoby tak trwać, gdyby jego błądzące dłonie nie rozpięły szlafroka Sherlocka, gdyby nie zsunął materiału z jego ramion.

Sherlock odsuwa się natychmiast, ale by podnieść szlafrok z ziemi, musi się odwrócić.

I wtedy John je dostrzega.

Rzędy podłużnych blizn. Dłuższe, krótsze, głębsze i płytsze, prawdopodobnie każdego rodzaju, o którym uczył się na studiach. Wyryte na bladych plecach Sherlocka.

Sherlock ubiera się szybko i nie przysuwa z powrotem, stojąc prosto i bez ruchu z wzorkiem wlepionym w podłogę. Choć oczywiście musi mieć świadomość, że _widział_.

John zastanawia się tylko, kto przełamię tę barierę - barierę kolejnego kłamstwa.

Ostatecznie, to on odzywa się pierwszy.

— Kto ci to zrobił? — Jego głos już wibruje złością i wie, że tego nie powstrzyma.

Sam właściwie nie wie, na co jest wściekły. Na Sherlocka, bo mu nie powiedział, czy na siebie, bo nie widział?

— Co za różnica? — mruczy Sherlock pod nosem, co tylko sprawia, że furia Johna zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli.

— Co za różnica! Twoje plecy wyglądają, jakby je ktoś przeorał — cedzi. Sherlock odwraca głowę, co w jakiś sposób czyni to wszystko jeszcze gorszym. — Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? Dlaczego to przede mną ukrywałeś? — Urywa, biorąc głęboki oddech. — I od jak dawna?

— Osiemnaście miesięcy — odpowiada cicho.

 _Osiemnaście miesięcy_ , powtarza John w myślach.

A potem uderza w niego świadomość.

— Tuż przed tym, jak wróciłeś — mówi, boleśnie świadom wagi tych słów.

W tej samej chwili Sherlock odwraca głowę i ich spojrzenia spotykają się, i John nie potrafi się dłużej kontrolować. Zrywa z niego szlafrok i całuje go ostro, dłońmi powoli przesuwając po jego plecach, po każdej bliźnie. Sherlock jęczy w jego usta, ale odwzajemnia pocałunek, poddając się, gdy on napiera. Puszcza go dopiero, gdy im obu zaczyna brakować tchu.

— Ty cholerny idioto — sapie. — Ty pierdolony idioto. Przeszedłeś przez piekło i nigdy nie zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć?

Sherlock nie słucha; atakuje znów jego usta, tym razem ostrzej, bardziej gryząc, niż całując. John stęka w jego ustach i podnosi dłoń, by dotknąć jego twarzy, ale wtedy Sherlock odsuwa się gwałtownie, choć wciąż dzieli ich niebezpiecznie niewielka przestrzeń.

— Czy to by coś zmieniło?

Jego włosy są zmierzwione, policzki czerwone, a usta spuchnięta; John nigdy nie widział go piękniejszego.

— Tak, oczywiście, że tak — niemal łka.

W tej chwili do spojrzenia mężczyzny powraca chłód, którego John nie widział od miesięcy i o którego istnieniu zdążył już niemal zapomnieć. Zdążył zapomnieć o tym, za kogo Sherlock się podaje.

Tylko jego oddech jest wciąż przyśpieszony. Poza tym wygląda tak, jakby co dopiero się poznali.

John czuje, jak jego serce łamie się na pół.

— Kłamca — syczy.

— Myślisz, że twoja przeszłość nie ma dla mnie znaczenia? — pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Sherlock odsuwa się kilka kroków.

Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zdaje cięższa czymś więcej niż tylko dusznym powietrzem. John nie spuszcza mężczyzny z oczu, nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku; jest jak zahipnotyzowany, znów wciągnięty w jego otchłań.

Zastanawia się tylko, co ma zrobić. Czy powinien się odezwać, powiedzieć coś więcej; czy powinien podejść bliżej. Czy okaże słabość, jeśli zostawi to tak, jak jest?

Z twarzy Sherlocka wreszcie znika napięcie, choć wyraz pogardy, który teraz w niej dostrzega, wcale nie czyni tej sytuacji choć odrobinę znośniejszą.

— Jesteś idiotą, skoro tak mówisz. A ja byłbym takim samym, gdybym w to wierzył.

Tym razem to John nie wytrzymuje; atakuje usta Sherlocka swoimi, a mężczyzna go nie odpycha.

— Pierdol się, Sherlock — sapie, gdy wreszcie się od siebie odrywają. — Zostawiłem dla ciebie żonę i dziecko. — Gdy tylko słowa opuszczają jego usta, Sherlock tężeje, a John zaczyna żałować swojego niewyparzonego języka. Zaczyna żałować tego, że zależy mu za bardzo, by się nad czymkolwiek zastanawiać.

— Pozwoliłeś jej odejść — mówi Sherlock powoli, a chłód jego głosu natychmiast ostudza całą rozgrzaną namiętnością chwilę. Nie może go słuchać, ale nie może też wyjść. — Mycroft zaproponował układ, na który przystałeś. Nie zostawiłeś jej dla mnie. — John próbuje się do niego przybliżyć, ale Sherlock odsuwa się. — Możesz mówić, co tylko chcesz, John, ale prawda pozostaje taka, że nigdy byś jej dla mnie nie zostawił. Zdradziłeś ją, a potem i tak próbowałeś do niej wrócić.

— Bo ty tego chciałeś, do kurwy nędzy! — wybucha. Widzi, że Sherlock wzdryga się, ale jedzie za szybko, by móc wyhamować. — Zabiłeś człowieka, żebym mógł z nią zostać, co miałem ci powiedzieć? „Wybacz, Sherlock, na darmo to robiłeś, bo ja nigdy jej nie kochałem”? Sam ułożyłeś w tym swoim genialnym umyśle plan na moje życie i konsekwentnie go wykonywałeś, nie pytając mnie o zdanie, bo niby po co! W końcu ty jesteś genialnym Sherlockiem Holmesem, który wie najlepiej, co dla człowieka jest najlepsze!

— Kiedy wróciłem, byłeś już zaręczony — podnosi głos.

— Czekałem z tym dwa tygodnie po tym, jak wróciłeś! — krzyczy, a potem chowa twarz w dłoniach i przez chwilę tylko oddycha głęboko, próbując się opanować. Tak do niczego nie dojdą. — Wszystko jedno. Pieprz się, Sherlock, nie będę się z tobą licytował o to, kto kogo zostawił, kto czekał dłużej, kto… Wszystko jedno. Kocham cię, nawet jeśli nie mam na to żadnych dowodów.

Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, co powiedział. Podnosi wzrok na Sherlocka, który wciąż stoi nieruchomo - lecz teraz jego usta są lekko rozchylone w niedowierzaniu, a jego spojrzenie jest wlepione w niego, jakby szukał na jego twarzy czy ciele potwierdzenia, że _te_ słowa faktycznie padły.

Wreszcie Sherlock przełyka ślinę i próbuje coś powiedzieć, parokrotnie otwierając i zamykając usta, jakby nie był pewien, czy faktycznie powinien przerywać ten moment.

— Czy ty…

John całuje go, tym razem bez agresji, bez żalu, bez rozgoryczenia; z czułością, z tym wszystkim, co przed chwilą jeszcze było niewypowiedziane. Sherlock ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie, a wtedy on odsuwa się, składając pocałunki na całej jego twarzy, szepcząc „kocham cię” po każdym z nich. Sherlock oddycha ciężko, jakby miał za moment wybuchnąć, roztopić się pod nim i wtopić w niego samego.

— Boże, John — szepcze, kiedy John zaczyna całować jego szyję. — Jeżeli to nie dzieje się naprawdę, a ty nie istniejesz, wymyślę cię na nowo dokładnie takiego samego.

Pozwalają się sobie nawzajem kochać, odkrywają się i kolorują wzajemnie swoje wspomnienia i swoją teraźniejszość. John nie zastanawia się, czy będą jeszcze musieli kiedyś przeprowadzić tę rozmowę. Żaden z nich więcej nic nie mówi.


	5. Pytanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wielkie zakończenie

John siada na ławce obok kobiety w chustce na głowie i okularach przeciwsłonecznych zasłaniających jej oczy. Sherlock zdążył już wziąć Lisę na huśtawkę.

— Więc jednak jesteście razem — Mary odzywa się pierwsza. 

— Tak. Tak — John uśmiecha się. — Na początku nie było łatwo, bo… — Odchrząka. — Ale teraz jest tak, jak zawsze powinno być. — Zerka na Sherlocka, który wziął teraz Lisę na ręce i coś do niej mówił. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się przypadkiem i Sherlock uśmiecha się tak, że serce Johna topnieje w jego klatce piersiowej. Zwalcza nagłą potrzebę, by by pocałować mężczyznę; najpierw musi wszystko uzgodnić z byłą żoną. — A ty…? Mieszkasz z Davidem? — pyta, z trudem odrywając wzrok od Sherlocka.

— Tak, wróciliśmy do siebie jakiś czas temu — wyznaje.

— To na pewno bezpieczne?

— John — spogląda na niego znad okularów; potem szybko je poprawia, tak że znów ukrywają jej spojrzenie — gdyby nie było, Mycroft już by zainterweniował. Wbrew pozorom ta smycz jest bardzo krótka.

— Cóż, to nie moja wina. — Ucina. — A jak mała, wszystko w porządku? — Przerywa na moment. — Pyta o mnie?

— Wszystko jest dobrze — odpowiada Mary powoli. — John, ja… — Urywa i zdejmuje okulary, żeby na niego spojrzeć. — Lisa za swojego ojca uważa Davida i tak zostanie. Powiedziałam jej, że ty i Sherlock jesteście jej wujkami i… tak będzie lepiej.

John kiwa głową. Nie ucieknie od bólu, który powoduje w nim myśl, że Lisa mówi „tato” do kogoś innego, ale jest świadomy, że Mary ma rację. Tak będzie lepiej.

— Dobrze — mówi w końcu cicho. — Ufam, że wiesz, co robisz.

— Och, John — wzdycha z lekkim zmęczeniem, spoglądając na niego krótko. — Na niczym bardziej niż na naszej córce mi teraz nie zależy.

John uśmiecha się krótko.

— Pójdę już lepiej do nich. — Zerka na Sherlocka bawiącego się z Lisą. — Trzymaj się — mówi, po czym podnosi się z ławki i odchodzi, nie oglądając za siebie.

Sherlock bierze małą na ręce i John najpierw całuje w czoło dziewczynkę, a potem składa lekki pocałunek na ustach mężczyzny.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Sherlock z ledwie słyszalną niepewnością, bujając Lisę w ramionach.

— Mm — mruczy John w odpowiedzi, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od Sherlocka, od tego, jak pewnie trzyma dziecko w swoich ramionach. Czasem żałuje, że Lisa nie została z nimi. — Chyba wrócimy do mamy, co? — zwrócił się do Lisy.

Dziewczynka oplotła rączki wokół szyi Sherlocka mocniej, tuląc się do niego.

— Nie. Najpierw huśtawka.

John wzdycha i już zamierza wdać się w dyskusję, kiedy Sherlock szepcze coś małej do ucha, na co ta kiwa głową rozpromieniona, a mężczyzna całuje ją w czoło.

— Więc — mówi, patrząc na lekko zaskoczonego Johna — do mamy.

*

Później, gdy wracają do domu, John przybliża się do Sherlocka i szepcze mu wprost do ucha:

— Byłbyś lepszym ojcem, niż ja kiedykolwiek będę.

Sherlock nie odpowiada; John całuje go i Sherlock odwzajemnia pocałunek, ale całą podróż taksówką jest bardzo cichy. John nie komentuje, dopóki nie znajdą się w środku mieszkania.

— Co się dzieje, Sherlock? — pyta, widząc, jak mężczyzna kręci się po salonie ze spuszczoną głową, loki zasłaniają jego oczy. — Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

— Co? — Podnosi na chwilę wzrok. — O co ci chodzi?

— Nie udawaj — mówi na zaciśniętym gardle.

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech.

— Nie umiem cię dłużej okłamywać. Chodzi o Lisę. Ona nie jest…

—…moją córką? — kończy za niego. Usta Sherlocka są wciąż otwarte, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. — Wychodzi na to, że Mycroft jest jeszcze gorszy w trzymaniu tajemnic niż ty. Cóż, przynajmniej tych niezwiązanych z bezpieczeństwem całego kraju.

— I tak po prostu ci to powiedział? — pyta Sherlock z niedowierzaniem.

— Myślał, że ty zrobiłeś to wcześniej. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Ale nie martw się — dodaje, gdy widzi, że Sherlock chce coś powiedzieć — nie mam ci tego za złe. Podjąłeś słuszną decyzję, by mi nie mówić, wtedy ta informacja raczej by mi nie pomogła.

— John — wzdycha Sherlock i podchodzi do niego, obejmując go. — Chciałbym powiedzieć ci tak wiele, ale nie potrafię. Wiem tylko jedno: jesteś dla niej świetnym ojcem.

Przez chwilę obaj milczą, nie wypuszczając się jednak z uścisku. Niezauważalną i niewyczuwalną ciszę przerywa w końcu Sherlock, odsuwając się lekko, lecz wciąż trzymając dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny.

— Mogę cię o coś spytać?

Serce Johna na moment zatrzymuje się, a cała siła grawitacji zdaje się skupiać na jego ciele. Patrzy na Sherlocka, przywołując na twarz łagodny uśmiech.

— Oczywiście, że możesz. O ile nie chodzi o jakieś statystycznie niebezpieczne dla zdrowia lub życia eksperymenty w kuchni.

Sherlock prycha, ale po sekundzie jego twarz znów jest poważna.

— Nie, chodzi o… John, czy… Nie żałujesz czasem, że z tego zrezygnowałeś?

— Co masz na myśli? — dopytuje, starając się brzmieć jak najspokojniej, choć czuje, że to kolejne z tych wyznań Sherlocka, które złamie mu serce.

— Z domu, z niej, z dziecka… Mogłeś pojechać z nimi. Mogłeś mieć rodzinę, dreszcz emocji, bo jej przeszłość stale by nad wami wisiała. Nie nudziłbyś się, a miałbyś wszystko to, o czym marzyłeś. Dlaczego dobrowolnie z tego zrezygnowałeś?

Przez kilka uderzeń krwi w jego głowie tylko wpatruje się w mężczyznę, nie odważając się poruszyć. Gdy moment mija, a on stale widzi w oczach Sherlocka to rozdzierające serce pytanie, przestaje się kontrolować i całuje go z całą namiętnością i miłością, z całą przeszłością i teraźniejszością, zakotwiczając ich obu w teraźniejszości, w tej chwili.

— Bo cię kocham, idioto — dyszy obok jego ust, kiedy się od siebie odrywają, by rozluźnić ściśnięte płuca. — Z niczego nie zrezygnowałem, bo tylko ciebie wybrałem. Tylko z tobą mogę i chcę żyć, tylko ciebie pragnę, tylko ty się liczysz. Tylko ty.

— Tylko ty — powtarza za nim Sherlock i John wie, że to jedyna prawda dla nich obu, to jedyne wyzwolenie i wieczne potępienie dla nich obu. Mężczyzna znów go całuje i wszystkie te myśli znikają natychmiast z jego umysłu z kolejnym dotykiem tych czułych warg, na które patrzył setki razy, zanim odważył się ich skosztować; topnieje z uczuciem jego dłoni na swoim policzku, z jego zapachem wokół siebie i smakiem na języku. 

Ten kontakt fizyczny jest jak ogień w jego żyłach, jak samospalenie; ostatnim słowem byłoby jego imię, ostatnim życzeniem tylko on. Jest zgubiony i wie o tym; jest zgubiony i pragnie gubić się dalej.

Sherlock przerywa pocałunek, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Oparty o ścianę, przy której John nie pamięta, jak się znaleźli, oddycha głęboko przez rozchylone, czerwone wargi, nie spuszczając z niego rozognionego spojrzenia i gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, nie Sherlock, John zapytałby, o czym myśli. Z nim jednak nie musi - widzi każdą jego myśl w jego oczach, w jego twarzy, widzi całą niewypowiedzianą miłość, cały ból i zaufanie, że on ten ból ukoi, że go nie złamie bardziej, niż już został złamany. Obezwładnia go siła świadomości, jak bardzo mężczyzna mu ufa - nie wahając się ani chwilę, by oddać mu to krwawiące, wystawione tyle razy na próby serce. Uświadamia sobie, że chronienie tego daru to najważniejsze zadanie, jakiego się w życiu podjął. I że będzie je z dumą i radością wypełniał zawsze.

— Zawsze — szepcze, nie do końca tego świadom.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, słysząc odpowiedź na pytanie, którego nigdy nie będzie musiał zadać.


End file.
